A year in twelve stories
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: Doce drabbles de personajes de la Tercera Generación, sobre sus vidas antes de Hogwarts y cuando están en el, sus amores, tristezas, aventuras y más. Este fic participa para el reto anual "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación. Este mes Lily Luna Potter.
1. Fuegos Artificiales

_**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a Jotaká_

_Este capítulo participa en el minireto de Enero **"Doce meses, una historia"** del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fuegos Artificiales<strong>_

_Por: Daenerys Black_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I: Victoire Weasley<strong>_

* * *

><p>Se encontraba en la sala común de Ravenclaw sin mucho que hacer, solo se habían quedado dos de sus amigas y no hablaba mucho con ellas, de cualquier manera. Debió haberse ido con sus padres a Francia, pero decidió quedarse en Hogwarts porque creyó que sería genial pasarlo con sus y resultó que todos se iban a sus casas. <em>"La estaría pasando tan bien en Francia…"<em>

Salió de la sala común para ver si había algo más interesante que hacer afuera. Faltaba poco para las doce de la noche y ya habían comido todos en el Gran Comedor. _"Hay harta gente"_ pensó mientras estaba comiendo. Quizás más que en otros años pero ella no tenía idea porque era la primera vez que se quedaba en Hogwarts.

Deambuló por los pasillos sin ningún rumbo. Al doblar por una esquina se encontró con Teddy Lupin, que estaba con un chico de Hufflepuff, ambos llevaban escobas. Teddy era muy simpático y alegre, siempre la hacía reír cuando se juntaba toda la familia Weasley en la Madriguera y él iba también, pero no hablaban mucho cuando estaban en Hogwarts. El chico de Hufflepuff vio que Victoire estaba ahí y le hizo una seña a Teddy para que se diera vuelta y la viera.

Estaba a punto de devolverse por donde llegó para no interrumpir su conversación cuando Teddy la llamó.

–¡Ehh! ¡Victoire!

–¿Hmm?

–¿Te ibas sin saludar? –preguntó el chico con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

–Ahh, ¿no? –respondió Victoire–, pero como estabas con tu amigo creí que era mejor no interrumpir

–No te preocupes –dijo sonriente, como siempre–, él ya ser iba –le lanzó una mirada a su amigo–. Ven, acompáñame, quiero mostrarte algo

–Pero Teddy, ya van a ser las doce…–empezó a decir Victoire.

–Oh, vamos. Estaremos de vuelta antes de las doce –dijo con una sonrisa. "Siempre está sonriendo" pensó con el ceño fruncido ¿cómo es que alguien puede estar siempre sonriendo?

Salieron hacia os jardines, estaban caminando y Teddy para un poco para mirar hacia el cielo en varias direcciones, luego siguió avanzando. Victoire recién se dio cuenta que desde que empezaron a caminar Teddy le había tomado la mano. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosa.

–Teddy –dijo Victoire.

–¿Si? –preguntó Teddy– ¿Qué pasa?

–¿A dónde quieres ir?

–Falta poco –respondió– Ya llegamos –Victoire lo miró con una ceja alzada, ahí no había nada, era solo pasto.

Teddy le soltó la mano. En la otra, se dio cuenta Victoire, todavía tenía la escoba. Tomó la escoba con ambas manos y miró a Victoire.

–¿Alguna vez has visto fuegos artificiales? –Victoire negó con la cabeza– Ven –dijo suavemente–, súbete a la escoba

Se subió a la escoba y Teddy hizo lo mismo, sus manos estaban por delante de Victoire manejando la escoba para que no se cayeran. Victoire nunca se había -ni había pensado- subido a una escoba con alguien más. Estaba muerta de miedo. Avanzaron un poco y después se detuvieron, esperando. Pasó un rato y Victoire estaba empezando a aburrirse, o más bien a sentirse un poco incómoda ya que Teddy estaba muy cerca de ella. Tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en su espalda.

Luego empezaron los fuegos artificiales, que no eran nada parecidos a como ella se los imagino. Sí, los había visto en televisión, pero no era lo mismo que tenerlos al frente.

–Creí que no lanzaban fuegos artificiales en Hogwarts

–No lo hacen –respondió con una sonrisa de lado. Le dio vuelta la cara para que lo pudiera ver–. Feliz año nuevo, Victoire –susurró.

Y la besó.

* * *

><p>Notas: Espero que les haya gustado este pequeñito fic. Nunca he leídoescrito algo de Teddy y Victoire así que está es mi primera vez:)


	2. De hermanos, regalos y dragones

_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Jotaká_

_Este capítulo participa en el minireto de Marzo **"Doce meses, una historia"** del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

><p><strong><em>De hermanos, regalos y dragones<em>**

_Por: Daenerys Black_

* * *

><p><strong><em>II: Roxanne Weasley<em>**

* * *

><p>Roxanne Weasley dormía plácidamente hasta que sintió un bulto sobre ella. Enojada y dispuesta a gritarle a quien la despertó, voltea la cabeza de la almohada para ver quién era. No se sorprendió mucho al ver que era su hermano Fred, todavía en pijamas.<p>

–¡¿Qué te pasa?!

–Shh –la calló–. Los papás siguen durmiendo. Te vengo a dar tu regalo de cumpleaños –respondió con una sonrisa. Ante la mirada de confusión de su hermana, él le dijo–. Tu cumpleaños, hoy… ¿recuerdas? –Roxanne lo quedó mirando por un momento y luego respondió.

–Claro que lo recuerdo, ¿cómo voy a olvidar mi cumpleaños, tonto? –Era mentira, se le había olvidado completamente. Cumplía siete años y se le había olvidado ¿qué niño olvida su cumpleaños? Al parecer, ella– ¿Me tenías que venir a despertar tan temprano?

–Sip –respondió Fred acostándose a su lado y tapándose con las frazadas–. Ya te dije, te tengo un regalo.

–¿Y qué es? –preguntó con un brillo en los ojos, que inmediatamente desapareció. Fred siempre le gastaba bromas– ¿Es una de tus bromas?

–Nop –Roxanne lo miraba recelosa, pero la curiosidad la estaba matando así que finalmente cedió.

–¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? –Fred sacó algo pequeño de su bolsillo color plateando, según pudo notar Roxanne antes de que Fred lo ocultará con sus manos– ¿Qué es? –insistió.

–Mh, creo que te quedará grande. Pero con el tiempo lo podrás usar –dijo, todavía sin entregárselo.

–Vamos, dáaaamelo –pidió haciendo un puchero. Fred rió y se lo entregó. Cuando Roxanne lo vió soltó un gritito. Era un anillo de un dragón. Y Roxanne le encantaban los dragones.

–Tío Charlie me…

–¡Es hermoso! –gritó– Gracias, gracias, gracias –repetía abrazando a Fred. Se bajó de la cama y empezó a buscar algo, con el anillo aún en mano. Desordenó todo su cuarto buscando algo, finalmente cuando encontró lo que buscaba la pieza estaba echa un desastre–. Lo voy a usar como collar hasta que me quede –y colocó el anillo en una cadena. Volvió a la cama y se lanzó sobre Fred para abrazarlo nuevamente– ¡Eres el mejor hermano que he tenido!

–Soy tu único hermano –dijo Fred.

–Oh, entonces… ¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo! –gritó.

–Shh, mamá y papá están durmiendo.

* * *

><p><em>Traté de que los diálogos entre Fred y Roxanne fueran lo más parecido a como hablan los niños y esas cosas pero no estoy muy segura si me resultó. No se por cuantos años se llevan Roxanne y Fred pero en mi fic se llevan por poco, como por un año y medio. Al principio quería utilizar a Fred pero no me salía nada y cuando empecé con Roxanne ¡puf! ya estaba listo(?<em>

_Según Word tiene 370 palabras. ¿Reviews?:(_


	3. Caramelos y bromas inocentes

_**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a Jotaká_

_Este capítulo participa en el minireto de Abril **"Doce meses, una historia"** del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Caramelos y bromas inocentes<em>**

_Por: Daenerys Black_

* * *

><p><strong><em>III: Lucy Weasley<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Este capítulo va dedicado a todos esos domingos de insomnio.<em>

* * *

><p>A Lucy no le gustan las bromas. No es que fuera una aburrida, ella solo no tenía un pasado lindo con ellas. Cada año, el primero de Abril, sus primos James y Fred hacían una broma a alguno de sus otros primos. Quizás lo elegían por sorteo o quizás había factores que contribuían al salir elegido, Lucy no lo sabía.<p>

Una de las razones por las que no le gustaban las bromas era porque nunca le salían bien. Una vez, cuando era pequeña, ella quiso vengarse de sus primos y le pidió ayuda a Dominique, compraron un artículo muggle para lavarse el cabello que tiñe de azul, escondieron uno en el baño de la casa de James y otro en la casa de Fred. Al día siguiente de haberlo escondido, llegó su tía Ginny con la mitad del cabello azul a su casa y su padre la castigó por una semana. Porque claro, James no acusaría a Dominique, que algunas veces también hacia travesuras con él y Fred.

Lucy buscó con la mirada una mata de pelo rubio entre las cabezas Ravenclaw's. Sonrió, estaba sentado leyendo el diario y tomaba su desayuno en su asiento habitual. Si bien lo le gustaban las bromas y nunca le salían, ella quería hacer algo en ese día. Y su víctima sería Lysander.

–¿Qué tal Lucy? –dijo, sin despegar la vista del diario.

–Hola, Lysander –respondió sentándose, trató de que sus labios no se curvaran con una sonrisa.

Sabiendo que se debió haber visto ridícula, se levantóy se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor a pedirle algo su prima Roxie. A la hora de hacer bromas, Roxanne Weasley era tan buena como su progenitor. Lucy le pidió si le podía dar algo que sirviera para hacer una broma inocente y que su efecto no fuera tan duradero. Su prima, emocionada al saber que iba a hacer una broma, le dio un montón de caramelos longuilinguo y unas cuantas galletas de canarios, diciendo que eran "cortesía de la casa". Lucy sólo aceptó los caramelos y devolvió las galletas, no quería transformar a Lysander en un canario.

* * *

><p>Lucy caminaba con un andar tranquilo masticando un dulce y con una bolsa de caramelos en la mano, uno pensaría que era la cosa más normal, pero la verdad era que todo estaba planeado. Su forma de caminar, la bolsa de dulces, hasta la manera en que tenía puesta la mochila y el pelo estaban planeadas.<p>

Justo como tenía pensado, Lysander venía del otro extremo del pasillo.

–¡Lucy! –gritó– Te buscaba ¿por qué llegaste y te fuiste del comedor? –antes de que respondiera dijo– Bueno, no importa, ¿qué comes? ¿son de esos dulces muggles que me gustan?

–Toma –ofreció. Lysander tomó uno y se lo llevó a la boca. Y a los segundos pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Le empezó a crecer la lengua y el pobre miraba con cara de terror a su amiga.

Las bromas no están tan mal después de todo, pensó con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em>Tiene 500 palabras. Me di cuenta que he usado a solamente chicas de la TG lol. Creo que el nombre de los caramelos los escribí bien pero si me equivoqué por favor díganme:)<em>


	4. Dedos

_**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a Jotaká._

_Este capítulo participa en el minireto de Mayo **"Doce meses, una historia"** del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dedos<em>**

_Por: Daenerys Black_

* * *

><p><strong><em>IV: Lily Luna Potter<em>**

* * *

><p>Lily se bajó con cuidado de su cama para no hacer ruido y se fue gateando hasta el cuarto de sus padres. Había tenido una pesadilla por culpa de James, él le había dicho que los <em>Bowtruckle<em> eran unos animales que se escondían entre los árboles y arbustos del jardín de día y de noche iban a la habitación de la persona más pequeña que viviera en la casa para así tirarle los pies y comerle los dedos. James le había dicho que una vez eso le pasó a su hermano Albus cuando ella todavía no nacía y lo tuvieron que llevar a San Mungo para que le hicieran crecer un nuevo dedo, él le dijo que a Albus le había dolido mucho y que no pudo caminar bien por dos meses.

La puerta crujió un poco cuando la abrió. Lily caminó despacio hasta llegar al lado de su mamá. Le tocó el hombro y no se despertó. Le movió un poco más el hombro y tampoco se despertó. Luego le metió su dedo en la oreja y ahí recién se despertó.

–Lily –dijo bostezando– ¿qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir? –la pequeña negó con la cabeza.

–Tengo miedo de que los _Bowtruckles_ vengan y me coman los dedos.

– ¿Los que...? –se enderezó para mirarla mejor–. Agh, James. Ven, vamos a tu pieza, que vamos a despertar a tu papá.

Ya en la pieza Lily le contó lo que James le había dicho sobre esas criaturas de los árboles. Ginny la miró con ternura y le dijo que en la mañana llamarían a la tía Luna y le preguntarían si de verdad hacían eso. Su mamá aseguraba que no lo hacían, pero Lily quería estar segura.

–Quédate conmigo –pidió, agarrando el brazo de su mamá cuando ella se levantaba para irse.– ¿Si vienen por mí?

–No te pasará nada, estaré aquí –dijo sentándose en el pequeño sofá que Lily tenía–. Nadie te comerá los dedos. Lo prometo.

Lily asintió y volvió a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Lily se despertó vio que su mamá seguía durmiendo en el sillón. Con la boca abierta, una pierna tocando el suelo y un brazo en el aire. Se levantó de su cama y tomó una manta para taparla. Lily sonrió mirándose y moviendo los dedos de los pies. Su mamá había cumplido su promesa, todavía tenía todos sus dedos.

* * *

><p>Esas cosas que me da flojera escribir sus nombres son unos guardianes de los árboles y cuando se enojan pueden llegar a sacar un ojo. Quería poner el castigo que Ginny le daría a James por asustar así a Lily pero no me alcanzó u_u<p>

Estaba releyendo esto y me dio mucha risa, quizá exagere un poco con eso de comerse los dedos hahah.


End file.
